Don't Mess With Me
by MV93
Summary: The CSI's have a new case, Danny and Lindsay are working on it. DL all the way. Complete!
1. Introduction

**Title: Don't mess with me**

**Pairing: Danny Lindsay**

**Summary: There's a new case, Danny and Lindsay are working on it. Between processing evidence and interrogating suspects, there are also DL scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY, or their characters. I do own all suspects, the victim and Keira. That doesn't mean I like Keira, though.**

**A/N: Many thanks to SallyJetson for the beta. This is my first FanFic ever, I hope you like it. Please review! All mistakes are mine, blahblah, etcetera.  
**

**Chapter 1:**

"You have never been to a sauna before?" Ashley almost couldn't believe that Nina, her little sister, never had. Nina blushed and shook her head.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," sighed Ashley, as the pushed her little sister inside.

Nina went laughing inside, but once she was through the door, she abruptly stopped laughing.

"What?" Ashley asked, as Nina started screaming. She looked over Nina's shoulder and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

The whole room was covered in blood. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, even on the ceiling. One corner contained a couple of body parts.

--------

"I've gotta go, I'll call you back later," Lindsay said to her mobile phone, as she ducked under the crime scene tape. She shivered when she saw all the blood. She could never get used to it.

"Well, what do we have?" she asked Mac.

"Not much," was his response, "two teenagers, sisters," he said, pointing to two kids who were talking to Flack, "they went to the sauna and found this."

Lindsay grabbed a pair of gloves from her kit. "Do we have a body?"

"Not yet," Mac responded. "There are a few body parts in the corner, but there is no way that's a whole body. My guess, one or two arms, maybe a leg..."

Lindsay nodded.

"You take pictures?" Mac handed her a camera. "Okay."

Half an hour later everything was photographed and they could start collecting evidence. Mac and Stella went to another homicide, in Central Park, while Danny and Lindsay finished this one.

Suddenly Danny called. "Montana, come and take a look over here!"

Lindsay smiled when she heard the nickname Danny had given her on her first day. First as a tease, but she was okay with it now. In fact, she even liked the way he pronounced the _a_'s.

She walked over to Danny, to see what he had found. Danny stood next to a solarium.

"What've you got?" she asked. Danny grinned and opened the solarium. Lindsay blinked. The solarium contained a dead body, or what was left of it. It was missing two arms and a leg.

"Well at least we know where the rest is," Lindsay said.

--------

Meanwhile, Keira Ramsley arrived at the lab. She was the new investigator, just transferred from Canada, and this was her first day. Somewhat nervous, she walked to reception and asked for Detective Taylor.


	2. Oh, Adam

**A/N: A huge thanks to SallyJetson again for the beta. Disclaimer can be found in chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2:**

"So, Sid, what's our cause of death?" Lindsay asked. She and Danny were in the morgue, where Sid had put the body parts together.

"Fracture on the back of the skull," Sid said, "and he also has a lot of cuts on his lower arms, probably from defending himself. I found something in his throat, some kind of fiber I think." He handed the fiber to Danny.

Lindsay looked over Danny's shoulder at the fiber. "I don't think it's from clothes," she said, taking the fiber from Danny. "It's too stiff. Maybe it's from a car seat?"

She looked inquiringly to Sid. Sid raised his hands. "That's not my job! I just do the autopsy."

Lindsay chuckled, and Danny looked amused at her. It was a long time since he had seen her chuckling. It was good, maybe she had finally gotten over the whole thing with her friends. Maybe she didn't think it was all her fault anymore. Maybe she had finally realized she wasn't the one to blame.

"Danny?" Lindsay said, waving her hand in front of him. "Are you listening or do I have to tell you everything Sid told me?"

Danny blushed and rubbed his neck with his hand. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't quite paying attention. Go on."

"Okay," Sid said, "I couldn't fingerprint the vic, because after I put all body parts together, I saw that all his fingertips were cut off. Probably removed with a chain saw, just like his other body parts. That's all." Sid handed the autopsy report to Danny.

"Thanks, Sid," he said.

Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and took her to the lab. Sid saw how Danny held Lindsay's hand, and he smiled. One day, they would realize their feelings for each other and become a couple.

---------

On their way to the lab, Danny and Lindsay ran into Mac. Mac glanced down and noticed their entwined hands. Lindsay glanced down too and quickly removed her hand. She hadn't even notice their hands were entwined before Mac. She blushed, but lucky for her Mac didn't say anything about it and asked for the autopsy report. Danny handed it to him.

"Thanks," Mac said. "Stella and the new girl," Lindsay didn't miss how negatively Mac pronounced 'new girl', "are on the case in Central Park. Let me know if you find anything."

Danny and Lindsay both nodded and continued on their way to the lab.

--------

"I already told you last year, I choose my investigators myself!" Mac tried to be calm, but couldn't help raising his voice.

Stella walked into Mac's office, but once she saw how furious he was at the person he was talking to on the phone, she decided it would probably be best if she waited outside.

"…"

"I don't give a damn if you have to transfer her again! This is my lab, and I choose my employees very carefully."

"…"

"I'm sure she's very good at her work, but I don't want to find out by having her on my cases!"

"…"

"You just handle it, I don't want her here. Just transfer her to somewhere else."

Mac hung up, turned around and saw Stella waiting outside his office. He opened the door and let her in.

"What was that all about?" Stella asked, curious.

"Something about the new girl."

Stella raised one eye brow. "What about her?"

Mac sighed. "Nothing. You found anything on your case?"

"Not really, I was just coming to ask if you wanted to have lunch?"

"Sure, let's go," Mac said with a smile.

--------

Danny sighed and looked at the little amount of evidence they had. One broken fake nail, DNA wasn't sent to DNA yet, one white fiber from an unknown car, and some red ointment they had found on the victims chest.

He looked up, as he felt Lindsay approaching. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Just like before. They were back to the flirting they had done before Lindsay told him she couldn't be in a relationship with him. After that, they had avoided each other. But luckily, after Danny followed his instincts to Montana, where they had almost kissed, everything went back to normal. Of course, he wanted more, so did she, although he didn't know it yet. Meanwhile, they both could live with the innocent flirting.

Lindsay walked in, waving goodbye to Keira.

"She's actually pretty nice, you know," Lindsay said.

"Who?"

"Keira."

"Oh. I haven't talk to her yet."

"She has a crush on you," Lindsay chuckled.

Danny laughed. "Bad luck for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not available," Danny said with a significant smile.

Lindsay knew exactly what he meant, but decided to tease him a little.

"Oh? I thought you were always single? So you can mess around without being stuck on one woman?"

"Don't mess with me, Montana. You know damn well what I mean."

"Enlighten me…"

Danny pulled Lindsay to him, placed one hand on her back and cupped her face with his other hand. He lowered his head until their faces were only inches apart.

"I mean," he whispered, "I'm officially single, but," he paused, "there is this woman who stole my heart, and –"

Their intimate moment was rudely disturbed by Adam, who just walked in. Danny and Lindsay pulled apart as fast as humanly possible. Adam didn't notice, as he was reading some report, but he did notice their red faces.

"Am I disturbing something?" he asked.

Danny and Lindsay started talking at the same time, so the only words Adam could hear were: 'No, no, no', 'we were just', 'nothing' and 'sorry'. Then they started laughing and Adam felt a bit uncomfortable. He decided just to leave and find another microscope.

**A/N: I already wrote up to chapter 8, but I've decided to not upload them all in once. Chapter 3 will be online tomorrow!**


	3. Why won't she leave me alone?

**A/N: Thanks for all reviewers and SallyJetson for beta'ing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 3:**

On his way to the locker room, Danny ran into Keira. She smiled. "Hi!"

Danny felt a bit uncomfortable, since Lindsay had told him about Keira having a crush on him. "Hey," he responded.

"Umm, I wanted to ask," Keira started, "you got any suspects on your case so far?"

"Not yet, but we do have some traces of DNA on a fake nail, but we haven't sent it to DNA yet. We also have-" Danny shut his mouth. "Why are you interested? It's not your case."

Keira blushed. "Just curious."

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I gotta go, bye!" He walked on.

"Wait!" Keira shouted.

_Damn,_ Danny thought, _why won't she just leave me alone? _He turned around. "What's up?" he asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Wanna grab a beer after shift?" Keira smiled.

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

_Damn again. _"Umm… Lindsay and I were already going for pizza." _I hope Montana doesn't mind that I made that up. _

"Can I come, too?"

Danny sighed. "Well, okay," he said, as he couldn't think of anymore excuses.

"Great!" Keira jumped.

_Great,_ Danny thought, _I hope Montana wants to come._

_--------_

Meanwhile, Lindsay was going to take the DNA of the fake nail. She opened the drawer which contained all the evidence and searched for the fake nail. Once she ran through all the evidence in the drawer, she did it again. And again. But she couldn't find it. Of course, Danny could have already sent it to DNA, but she had the feeling something was wrong.

"Mac?" Lindsay knocked on the open door.

Mac turned around in his chair. "Yes?"

"Did you, ehm, work on our case?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, umm, I was wondering, did you send the fake nail to DNA?"

"Of course not, it's not my case. Why are you asking?"

Lindsay blushed. "Well, umm, nothing, I think Danny sent it."

Mac raised his eyebrows. "You lost it?"

Lindsay became even redder. "No, no, of course not!"

"Lindsay…?"

"Well, umm, maybe I just didn't look well. I'll check again." She walked away quickly. She was sure the nail wasn't in the drawer. Danny could have it. Yes, Danny must have it, it was the only explanation. She tried to stay calm.

_--------_

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay turned around as she heard a familiar voice. It was Keira, who approached with a big smile on her face. "Yes?"

"Guess what I'm doing tonight?"

"Danny decided to take you out?" she said, jokingly, as she knew Danny wouldn't.

"Yes!" Keira smiled. Lindsay was shocked. _How could he do that? He…He just told me he wasn't…_

"What's wrong?" Keira asked, as she saw the shocked expression on her friend's face. "You're not interested in pizza?"

Lindsay's expression went from shocked to surprised. "Me? What do I have to do with it?"

Now Keira was the one being surprised. "Well, I asked Danny if he wanted to grab a beer after shift, and he told me he couldn't, because he was taking you for pizza. I asked if I could come too, and Danny said it was okay."

Lindsay chuckled. _Cute, Messer,_ she thought, _using me as an excuse. I'll help you out this time, but I'll get ya for this._

"Yes, I knew that. I just forgot." Lindsay chuckled again, as she knew the perfect way to get Danny back.

_--------_

While Lindsay and Keira were talking about girl stuff in the break room, Danny was also looking for the fake nail. After he went to Mac, who told him to search for Lindsay, he found her in the break room. Keira had just left.

"Hey Montana," Danny said.

"Hi," Lindsay turned around.

"You got that fake nail?" Danny asked.

Lindsay almost choked in her coffee. "I thought you had…" she said. She told him about her search and her conversation with Mac.

"Shit," Danny said.

"Yeah. How are we gonna tell Mac?"

"We're not!"

"Danny, he has to know."

"It's not possible we lost evidence! We're both so careful, it's just not possible!" Danny smashed his head to the wall. Lindsay got up and turned Danny around, so he could look at her. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"We are both good investigators, and Mac knows that. Mac will also know that this isn't our fault. It can't be. When did you see the nail for the last time?" Lindsay asked.

"I saw it this morning, I left it in the drawer," Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. "Well, I just saw it yesterday, so someone must have taken it after you put it back in the drawer." She removed her hands from Danny's shoulders, and walked to the table to finish her coffee. Danny took the chair next to her.

"Who has access to the drawer?" Danny asked.

Lindsay sighed. "So many people. You, me, Mac, Stella, Adam… But I don't think anyone of them would mess with evidence."

"What about Keira?" Danny asked.

"Nah. Why would she?" Lindsay stood up. "Why would anyone mess with our evidence?"

"That's the big question we need to solve," Danny said. Lindsay nodded.

"Well, let's get back to the other pieces of evidence then," Lindsay said.


	4. Up for pizza?

**A/N: A huge thanks to all reviewers and SallyJetson! Keep the reviews coming :-)  
****You make my day!**

**Chapter 4:**

After her chat with Danny, Lindsay went back to the lab to take a closer look at the fiber. After all, they had 'lost' the fake nail and they hadn't found out what the ointment was yet.

While the fiber was running through the database, Lindsay could only wait till she had a match. So she sat back and relaxed. Then Danny came in.

"Hey Montana!"

"Hey Messer," Lindsay replied.

"So, umm, I was wondering," Danny said, "you hungry for pizza tonight?"

Lindsay grinned softly, as she already knew the perfect answer. She turned so she could face him.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm sorry. Perhaps some other time?" _It's your own fault, Messer,_ she thought; _never use Lindsay Monroe as an excuse. _

Shit. I'm alone with Keira, then, Danny thought at the same moment.

"Really? Cause you see, tonight is just… The perfect night for pizza."

"What's so special about tonight? Why can't we go another time?"

Danny decided to be honest.

"Well, you see, it's just…" He took a deep breath. "Keira asked me out, and I didn't want to, so I said we were going to eat pizza. But now she wants to come too. Please come? I really don't want to eat pizza with her alone. She scares me a little."

Lindsay started laughing and stood up. "Just kidding, Cowboy. I had already found out. I'll be there."

"You know, it's not very nice to tease me like that," Danny said, leaning against the doorpost.

Lindsay smacked him on the arm as she walked out of the lab. "Just keep an eye on the computer, will ya? I really don't want to lose any more evidence. I'll be right back."

"Anything for you, Montana!"

--------

_A grin. They will never find the killer. With or without the nail. They will never find out who committed this crime, who killed the man and sawed off his arms and legs. They will never even think of me as being the killer. Not as long as I keep playing nice, and keep the nail and fingertips safely hidden. They'll never find me. _

--------

'Beep beep!'

Positive match found, said the green letters on the screen. Danny smiled. _That must be record time,_ he thought as he clicked on the letters. The fiber turned out to be from a car seat, just as Lindsay had thought, but from a very old car. _Nice, I don't think many people have this kind of car, that makes it so much easier._

"I'm back, you got a hit already?" Lindsay said, walking towards Danny. She placed one hand on either side of him and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. "Nice. I don't think many people have this kind of car, that makes it so much easier," she said.

Danny looked at her, surprised by the fact that she used the exact same words as he just did, in his mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked, removing her hands.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how nice it was of you to help me out with this pizza thing," Danny smiled.

"I do expect something in return, you know," Lindsay replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, surprise me!"

Danny raised his eyebrows and a big smile came on his face. "I can think of something…" he said slowly, grinning softly.

Lindsay blushed. "Danny! We're at work!" she said, looking around.

"I didn't say anything!" _Yet,_ he added in his mind.

"Just concentrate on the fiber right now," Lindsay pointed to the screen. "Can you get me a list of the people who own such a car?"

Danny grabbed something from the printer. "Of course, darling," he said, giving the list to Lindsay.

"You read my mind," she smiled.


	5. Ruining my reputation

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see you like this fic. Also, I'm new to rating stories, and maybe I should change the rating to T. But I'm not sure, feel free to tell me when I should change the rating. **

**Special thanks to SallyJetson for the beta, again:-D**

**Chapter 5:**

Mac came in to the lab, waving some papers. "Danny, Lindsay," he said, and they turned around. "I got an ID on your vic."

"Great, who is it?" Danny asked.

"Jake Smith, the owner of the building where he was discovered. He owns a lot of companies, mostly swimming pools, sauna's, that kind of stuff," Mac responded. He handed the papers to Danny.

"Thanks, Mac."

"No problem. And about the nail, I know it isn't your fault." He nodded to Danny and Lindsay. "You both are great investigators, and you are just too careful to lose evidence. Someone's messing with our evidence, guys, so be careful. I don't want to lose any more. I trust everyone here," he hesitated a little while before saying 'everyone', "but keep your eyes open. And make sure you get Jake Smith's killer."

"Sure."

Mac nodded again and left the lab. Danny read the papers, and saw that they also contained a list of persons they could question. He looked at Lindsay. "Wanna visit Lisa Smith?"

"The wife?"

Danny nodded.

"Let's go!"

--------

"Ms. Smith, do you have any idea why someone would kill your husband?"  
Danny and Lindsay were questioning the crying woman in front of them. Ms. Smith shook her head.

"I… I have no idea…" she said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Did your husband have any enemies? Rivals? Jealous employees?"

"Well, he wasn't really… I don't know… He worked a lot, didn't talk about work… He just came home and… ate… Went to bed… Left for work early…"

She started crying again.

"It's okay, we'll get the person who did this."

She nodded. "Please. I can give you a list of employees, if you want it?"

"That would be great," Lindsay said, and followed the woman to the living room.

--------

Danny opened the door for Lindsay, as they got into the car after they interviewed Ms. Smith.  
Lindsay mumbled a 'thank you', and got in. Danny took the driver's seat and started the car.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"She didn't do it," Lindsay answered.

"I don't think so, either, but maybe we'll get something from his employees."

Danny's phone rang. He looked at it. "Could you please take that? Last week, I got two fines for calling while driving."

"Sure."

Lindsay took his phone and opened it. "Messer's phone, Lindsay Monroe here," she said.

"Lindsay?"

It was Flack.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why are you answering Danny's phone?"

Lindsay could hear him chuckle.

"Were you…? Am I interrupting something?"

"No! Danny is driving and he asked me to answer it." Lindsay blushed.

Danny grinned. "Flack, eh? Put him on speaker."

"Okay,"

"You're on speaker, Flack," Danny said.

"Great. I just questioned a couple of your vic's employees. He wasn't very nice to them, kicked their dogs, and he raped three of his female employees. There wasn't enough evidence, so he went free."

"Sounds like motive to me," Lindsay said. Danny just nodded, although Flack couldn't see that.

"Are you guys coming back? Mac wants to see you."

"On our way."

Danny hung up and grinned again. "So, Lindsay, what exactly did Flack say to you to make you blush?"

Lindsay's face turned redder.

"Nothing," she said quietly. "He, umm, was just wondering why I answered your phone."

"And he thought we were…?"

"Uhu. I think so."

Danny laughed.

"Don't worry, I told him we weren't."

"You're ruining my reputation, Montana. I hope you know that."

"I'm aware of it."

They both laughed and headed back to the lab.

--------

Danny knocked on the door of Mac's office.

"Come in," Mac said.

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes. I compared the list of the owners of the car to the list of employees, and I have a match."

"Great! Is he already in interrogation?"

"She," Mac responded, "it's a she. And she's not, Flack's on his way to pick her up."

"Okay. What else?"

"I want you guys to take a look at the ointment. It's the only piece of evidence left, and it could be important."

Danny and Lindsay nodded, said goodbye to Mac and went to the lab.

--------

Once they were in the lab, they stood at opposite sides of the table, Danny looking through a microscope, Lindsay looking at pictures of the ointment. Lindsay glanced up to notice how sexy he was when his glasses were on his forehead as he looked through the microscope. Danny looked up and caught her staring. She quickly looked down at the photos again. Danny grinned.

"You found anything?" Lindsay asked, hoping Danny wouldn't say anything about her staring at him.

"Nope, it looks like cosmetics, and it sure has the right colour for lipstick or something, but it isn't in any database."

Lindsay didn't answer, but just looked at Danny.

"My lipstick isn't kiss proof, I want boys to be marked," she said, distracted.

"That's great, Linds, but maybe this isn't the right place to discuss that," Danny said, a bit shocked. He didn't think Lindsay was that type of girl. Lindsay laughed.

"Not me, you idiot, I was referring to what Keira told me this morning. She told me about her lipstick, a new prototype, not yet released. Maybe that's what it is?"

Danny frowned. "You mean the lipstick?"

"Yes, what else?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something else," Danny answered. His phone rang again, and as he flipped it open he saw a text message from Flack.

"Flack says we can question the girl with the car, now," Danny said, "you coming?"

Lindsay nodded.

--------

"So, Ms. Yurgs, what was your connection to Jake Smith?"

Danny and Lindsay were in the interrogation room, questioning Teila Yurgs.  
She sucked on a string of hair.

"Nothing special, he was my boss," was her answer.

"What did you think about him?" Danny asked.

"I hated him," Teila rolled her eyes, "just like everyone else who worked for him. He was a real jerk."

"Explain," Lindsay said.

"Well, he raped me, and two of my colleagues. They said they didn't have enough evidence," she rolled her eyes again at the word 'evidence', "and he really enjoyed kicking things."

"Ms. Yurgs," Lindsay said, "do you have a dog?"

"Yes, I do. Why are you asking?"

"Well, as I heard from other employees, Mr. Smith enjoyed kicking dogs. Did he kick your dog?"

"Yes, he liked to do that. Every morning that I came to work, I would get inside with my dog, and when we passed him, he would kick my little darling. Jerk. But, that's no reason to kill him."

"Detective Messer and I will decide whether that's a motive or not."

Danny smiled. Way to go, girl, he thought, let's show her who's in charge here.  
Lindsay looked closer at the girl's lips.

"What lovely lipstick you have there," she said, "is it new?"

"Yes, it is. It's a prototype."

"I don't think it is kiss proof, is it?"

"No, it isn't. I like to mark men. Is this relevant?"

Lindsay smiled. "Believe me, it is. You see, we found some ointment on Mr. Smith's shirt, and it turns out to be some new lipstick. A prototype. You see where I'm going? We also found," she placed a photo on the table, "a white fiber in his mouth. It's from a car seat. The kind of seat you have in your car."

Danny nodded. "You see, we think this is what happened. You first tried to choke him in your car, you failed, and then you hit him on the head. You sawed off his arms and leg in the sauna, and hid his body in a solarium. Am I right?"

"You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. You see, if you think I'm going to confess, then you're wrong. I didn't do it, and I'm not going to confess."


	6. The pizza date

**A/N: I know, I know, short chapter. But hey, I uploaded it she same day as chapter 5, does that justify it? Thanks to all reviewers and SallyJetson for beta'ing.  
Enjoy chapter 6, and let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 6:**

He was late, but he had done that on purpose. That way he hoped Lindsay had already arrived and he wouldn't be alone with Keira. Danny looked one last time at his watch, decided he had waited long enough now, and opened the door of the pizzeria. He looked around, saw Keira sitting at a table, but he didn't see Lindsay. He started to turn around to leave, but realized that was ridiculous and walked in again. Then he saw her. She was standing next to the bar, probably ordering drinks. She was wearing a skirt, he noticed, which she didn't do very often.

Lindsay looked up and saw Danny staring at her. She smiled and walked towards him. Once she was close enough, Danny pulled her against him and kissed her. At first, she was surprised, but then she kissed him back. After a few moments, they pulled apart, gasping for air. Danny saw Lindsay looking at him with widened eyes, and a questioning expression on her face. He smiled apologising to her, not sure whether she was mad or just surprised.

They just stood there, staring at each other, not sure what to say. Danny decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry,"

Lindsay smiled. "Don't be," she said, "just tell me, what made you kiss me so suddenly?"

"Oh, that, Montana, that's an easy question. I wanted to kiss you from the moment I met you. I decided this would be a good time."

Lindsay chuckled as she looked over her shoulder. "You should see the look on Keira's face," she said, "priceless!"

Keira was still sitting at the table, waiting for her beer. She had the most jealous face ever.

Danny grinned. "Maybe she will stop flirting with me now," he said, and pressed a light kiss on Lindsay's head.

"Let's get something to drink," Lindsay said.

They walked over to the bar and ordered two beers.

**A/N: I changed the rating to T. I think that's better, if you think it's not, lemme know :)**


	7. Memories

**A/N: I see some of you are confused about Danny and Lindsay begin together or not. They are not 'official together', but they kinda are together, but in this chapter it will become clearer. Thanks for all reviews! I really didn't expect I'd get them, and really not that much. You really make my day. Special thanks to SallyJetson for the beta. **

**Chapter 7:**

Danny ran his hand through his hair as he walked through the doors of the New York Crime lab. Though Lindsay had reacted very well last night, he still wasn't sure if it was a good move to kiss her. But he couldn't help it; she just looked so damn cute… He smiled at the memories of the night before.

"What ya smiling 'bout, Messer?"

He grinned and turned around facing the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. Lindsay stepped closer to him and looked up to him, as he was a couple of inches taller, even with heels.

"Thinking about you always makes me smile, Montana."

She blushed lightly and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. If Lindsay would've been another girl, Danny would've probably kissed her back immediately, but he didn't want to rush things with her. First, he needed to be sure this was what she really wanted. That he was what she really wanted.

"Linds, we need to talk," he said, bowing his head so their foreheads touched.

She opened her mouth to say 'we are', but he placed two fingers on her lip to silence her.

"In private," he added.

Lindsay nodded. She smiled when Danny took her hand, and he guided her to a quieter place somewhere else in the lab. She didn't immediately recognize the place, but once she realized where they were, she grinned.

"Good memories to this place?" she asked, teasingly.

"I was actually hoping this conversation would give me new memories," came his fast response.

They were quiet for a while, thinking about the last time they had talked here.

--------

"_Lindsay Monroe! Can I talk to you for a second?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I have to know what's going on with you. Okay, I mean, you and I, we have this thing, right? This chemistry, like we're into each other? But every time we're in the same room together today it's like…"_

"_Don't tell me you don't feel it also."_

_She took a deep breath._

"_I can't do this Danny…"_

"_You can't do what?"_

"_I can't be… in a relationship. With you."_

"_I'm, I'm not, I don't, I'm not, I just… I'm talking about spending some time together. Dinner, few drinks, some laughs."_

"_Look, Danny, I like you. A lot. But right now, I can't... It's not you, okay, it's… I just… I need to be by myself, so I can work some stuff out, and I thought I'd put behind me…_

_I didn't mean for this to happen."_

"_It's alright."_

"_Maybe we should just do our jobs and…"_

_She couldn't finish and walked away before she broke down._

"_If there's anything I can do, just let me know, okay?"_

_She didn't respond, afraid that he would see her tears._

_--------_

"So…"

Lindsay looked up and saw the same loving blue eyes she saw last time, only this time they weren't filled with concern and pain.

Danny looked into her eyes and saw the same adorable chocolate brown eyes he saw last time, only now they weren't filled with pain and invisible tears.

"So do you want dinner, a few drinks, some laughs now?"

Lindsay smiled.

"You know, Danny, I think… I mean, I'm actually quite sure, that I'm ready… to be with you. I mean, the trial is over, I've dealt with my past, and I've closed that chapter now. There's nothing left to stop me from being with you."

Danny didn't say anything, he just looked at her, as if he expected she'd take her words right back and tell him she didn't mean it, that she still had her doubts. That he wasn't worth her, or that she had met someone else, or that she just wanted to wait.

None of that happened.

"Danny? Say something?"

He blinked.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"If you've changed your mind, I can't blame you," she said, "I mean, there are probably thousands of girls out there," she gestured vaguely to the rest of the building, "who don't have to think twice to be with you. So,"

"Sssshh…" Danny silenced her. "There's no girl in the whole world I'd rather be with."

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears, but this time they were good tears. Tears of happiness, happiness that she would finally be with the man she loved.

Danny pressed his lips on hers and could finally kiss her without having to worry whether she wanted it or not. He now knew she wanted him too, and that gave him a warm feeling inside.

As she pulled back, he wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a hug. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lindsay felt so many emotions inside of her that she didn't even know what they all were. She was grateful, that Danny Messer, the former player of the lab, had chosen her of all girls (including some lab techs) to be with. She felt safe in his arms, tightly wrapped around her, but not squeezing her to death. She was happy. Finally, after so many months of being uncertain about many different things, she could be happy. Just be happy, without having to worry about things.

She felt love. She'd never thought she'd fall in love again. And certainly not with Danny Messer. He had gone from a total jackass to a friend. From friend to flirt, from flirt to crush. And now, she realized that what she felt for Danny wasn't just a flame. It was love. It had slumbered inside of her for a long, long time, and had finally come out.

Lindsay Monroe loved Danny Messer.

The first time they met, Danny was just angry because Lindsay had replaced Aiden. So he teased her. A lot. But she had wormed her way into his heart, and he now was more than happy to confess that. He was just so glad that Lindsay had finally let him into her heart as well, and trusted him. He knew her secret, and he didn't back off, like most men would've done. No, he stayed, and he held her in his arms, comforting her, supporting her. Loving her.

His eyes flew open as he realized it. He didn't have a crush on her. He loved her. Danny Messer was in love. He closed his eyes again and thought about it. He had probably loved her for a long time. He just didn't realize it. But it felt good. Man, it felt good to love someone, to be able to kiss someone and know it wasn't just a one-night stand thing. He grinned in silence. Who could've seen that coming?

Danny Messer loved Lindsay Monroe.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review:-)**


	8. Silent whisper

**A/N: Short one again, but I'll upload ch 9 as well, so you can see it as one big chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, 25 already! You really make my day! Special thanks to SallyJetson for the beta**

**Chapter 8:**

_It had begun as a silent whisper. A silent whisper in their heads. None of them heard it yet. It was just a silent whisper. _

_When you're silent for a long, long time, you get used to it, and you start whispering. And so did this silent whisper. The silent whisper grew into a whisper, almost impossible to hear, but it was there. When they lay in their beds, she in her apartment, he in his, they could hear it. But none of them was willing to acknowledge it, or think about it yet._

_But whispers grow louder. It's like whispering a lot; you don't realize you're whispering anymore. You begin to talk softly. And that's when you finally can hear what the voices are telling you._

_--------_

After they stood in the hallway for a while, their hug loosened, and they pulled away. They both smiled, a little uncertain, now they realized they loved each other. They just needed to find a way to tell the other.

"Well," Lindsay said, "maybe we should get back to work now. Mac will get mad if we don't show up."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

--------

"Danny! Lindsay!"

They turned around and saw Flack approaching.

"We've got a suspect," he said, and gave them a file.

"John Trown?" Danny asked.

Flack nodded. "He has the right car. And he's Jake Smith's butler."

Lindsay laughed. "Then he's definitely our guy."

Flack and Danny looked at her, not quite sure why she was laughing.

Lindsay stopped laughing. "What?" she asked, noticing Danny and Flack's expressions. "It's always the butler! Don't you guys play Clue?"

The two men shook their heads. Lindsay sighed.

"Anyway, let's go and pay a visit to _Mr. Butler_."


	9. Mr Butler

**A/N: Disclaimer in chapter one. Thanks for beta'ing, SallyJetson! **

**Chapter 9:**

"Mr. Trown, what was your relationship with Jake Smith?"

Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the interrogation room, facing Mr. Trown, Jake Smith's butler.

"I was his butler."

"Yes, we know that. How did he treat you?"

"We weren't best friends, but we could get along. Sure, we had our fights, but I wouldn't kill him. My wife never liked him, but that's no reason to kill a man."

"Then can you explain how a fiber from your car ended up in his throat?"

Mr. Trown shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You know when that happens? That happens when you try to choke someone in your car."

"I'm not the only one with that kind of car," Mr. Trown said, "besides, I don't even drive it."

"Then why do you have the car? It's not a very cheap car, you don't buy it just for fun."

"It was a present to my wife," Mr. Trown explained, "she drives it, I take the subway when I need to get somewhere."

Lindsay nodded and wrote it down.

"Can you give us your wife's name?" Danny asked.

"What? Is she a suspect now or something?" Mr. Trown widened his eyes. "Katie would never kill someone."

"Katie, huh? Katie Trown?"

Mr. Trown nodded. "But," he began, but Danny cut him off.

"Mr. Trown, that's it. You're free to go. Flack, can you take him outside?"

Flack nodded and took Mr. Trown's arm.

"Just follow me."

--------

Lindsay walked into the break room and saw Keira sitting. She didn't look too happy. Lindsay grinned in silence, knowing why she looked so sad. **A/N: if you don't know, read chapter 6** She didn't let Keira notice, though.

"Hey Keira," she said.

"Hey Linds,"

"You okay?"

Keira remained silent.

"Never mind. Sorry 'bout the other night," Lindsay said.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed him," Keira smiled a little.

"Anyway," she continued, "why are you looking so happy? You got a new suspect on your case or something?"

"Yes, actually we do," Lindsay opened the fridge.

"Who is it?"

"Katie Trown, the butler's wife."

Keira almost choked in her coffee. Lindsay hurried back to her and patted her back.

"What's wrong? You know her?"

Keira nodded. "Yeah, we're friends. We're actually pretty close," she said, "and let me tell you, she's not the person to kill someone. What would be her motive, by the way?"

"Well, you remember the fiber we found in the victim's throat? It's from an old car, which not many people have. Her husband owns one, and he claims she's the only one who drives it. He also says she couldn't get along with Jake Smith."

"I don't think that's enough evidence for a conviction," Keira said.

Lindsay shook her head. "Nope. Too bad we don't have the DNA on the fake nail anymore. Could've been a great piece of evidence."

"What do you mean you don't have it anymore?"

Lindsay sighed. "You haven't heard about it yet? Well, Danny and I found a fake nail at the crime scene. We left it in the drawer, with the other pieces of evidence we found, but the next day it was gone. Mac's pretty pissed off."

"That's… Strange," Keira said. She blushed a little. Lindsay didn't notice.

"Well, anyway, I gotta go, Danny's waiting."

Lindsay saw jealousy on Keira's face and quickly added, "to get the car. And to ask Katie Trown some questions."

Keira sighed. "Okay. Good luck, she's tough."

"We'll handle it."

As Lindsay closed the door, Keira slammed the table with her hand out of frustration.

"Damn it."

She took her mobile phone out of her purse and started to text a message.

**A/N: I can just _hear_ you thinking; 'Keira is the killer. I hate her.'**


	10. Getting drunk

**Author's note: Well, this is the last chapter I wrote. I'll start writing chapter 11 tomorrow, but since it has to be beta'd as well and I won't be around too much, it could take some time before it gets online. I promise it will be up in less than a week, though :-)**

**Thanks all reviewers for you kind words, and thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

_When you realize there are voices, you want to know what they say. Even if you think it wouldn't be good for you to know, you want to know. Because that's how people are. Always curious._

_The soft voices want you to know what they're trying to tell you. They start to talk louder. And when you don't listen, they'll start to shout, scream. And they will continue screaming until you acknowledge what they say. Then they'll talk softly again. _

_But when you don't give them some attention, when you do nothing with the information they give you, they won't be satisfied. And they can only be satisfied when you say out loud what they are telling you all the time. _

_So you'll whisper it. You'll whisper it so softly nobody can hear it. And that way they will be satisfied. For now._

--------

Lindsay Monroe was sitting in her apartment. She was sitting there for a long time, and it was dark now. She just didn't want to get up to turn the lights on.

She just sat there, thinking. Thinking of Danny Messer, and the fact she loved him. She felt like there were some voices in her head, saying; _I told you so, why didn't you listen before?_

She sighed. She had managed to work with Danny today, but she was sure he would notice that he was confused later.

"Okay…" she said quietly to herself, "so you love him."

She paused. "I love Danny Messer."

It felt weird for her to say it. She laughed. "Stupid, stupid me."

She sighed again, not knowing what to tell him. "It would be better for both of us not to say anything," she thought out loud. "It would scare him."

Finally, she got up and walked to the bathroom to splash some water in her face.

She looked up, seeing her wet face in the mirror. She placed one hand on either side of the sink.

"What would he do if I'd tell him?"

The mirror didn't respond.

"Oh, whatever. Like I'm going to tell him. I'm not going to tell him. It would just make thing complicated."

She dried her face with a towel.

"If it isn't complicated, already."

--------

Meanwhile, Danny was getting drunk with Flack. Mac had given his team a day off, as they had worked really hard the last week, and Flack would just call in sick.

After his sixth beer, Flack decided to interrogate Danny a little.

"So," he said, placing his glass on the table, "how are things between you and Lindsay?"

"Complicated," Danny said. He was much more drunk than Flack, and as he couldn't think clear, he told him more than he wanted to.

"What do you mean complicated?" Flack asked, hoping Danny would tell him.

Danny growled. "I love her."

Flack's jaw dropped. "You what?"

"I love Montana," Danny repeated.

"You love her?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, man. How many times do you want me to say it? I love Lindsay. I love Montana. I love Monroe. I love her. I –"

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough. I believe you. It's just… I don't think… Did you love anyone before?"

"My mother," Danny responded.

Flack snorted. "That doesn't count. I mean, did you ever love a woman?"

Danny cocked his head. "What are you saying? My mother is not a woman?"

"You know what I mean. Did you ever love, like, a real woman? I mean, someone your age?"

"Montana isn't my age,"

"C'mon! I don't know how to say it, just tell me if you ever loved someone who's not family or something."

"No, I don't think so,"

"You don't think so? Shouldn't you know?"

"Probably. I just… No, Montana's the first one I really love, in a 'love' love way. Sure, I've had a crush on a lot of people, but I think I'm way beyond that stage with Lindsay. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her."

Danny ordered another beer.

"Wow. That's… That's great! Does she love you back?"

"I don't know," Danny shrugged.

"You did tell her you love her, right?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how she'll react! I mean, she just told me she's ready to be with me, I don't think I should rush things."

"Man, you sound like you're ready to get married. You finally understand a woman. Impressive."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is."

Danny wanted to order another beer, but Flack stopped him.

"You just told me everything about you and Lindsay, so I think you've had enough. You would've never told me all of this when you were sober or a little drunk."

Danny growled again. "Just your luck."


	11. The car

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers and SallyJetson for beta'ing :-)**

**Chapter 11:**

"Danny!"

Danny turned around.

"What's up, Mac?" he asked.

"We have a warrant. You can go and search Katie Trown's house."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"Anything that can connect her to the murder."

"Like a fake nail in an evidence bag," Danny muttered.

Mac sighed. "Will you stop blaming yourself? If anyone should blame you, it should be me. I want the honour of doing that. Look for a baseball bat, search her car."

Danny nodded.

"And take Lindsay with you. I think she's in the break room," Mac added.

"Okay."

--------

Lindsay was sitting in the break room, her eyes locked on a point on the wall.

"Lindsay?"

She blinked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she responded.

"Mac told me we have a warrant to search Katie Trown's house and car. You coming?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I'll just grab my kit and I'll be right with you."

--------

An hour and a half later, they still hadn't found anything.

Danny walked into the room where Lindsay was searching.

"You found anything?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she sighed. "Maybe she didn't do it?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go search the car."

"Yeah, if that's where she killed him, there should be blood all over the seats."

Lindsay closed her kit and walked outside with Danny.

"You got the keys?"

After Danny handed the keys to her, Lindsay unlocked the car and squatted.

"No blood."

"Maybe she cleaned it?" Danny suggested.

Lindsay nodded. "Can you hand me the luminol, please?"

"Sure."

Lindsay sprayed a little on the back seat. It turned bright green.

"Looks like she isn't as innocent as her husband says," Danny said, looking through the car window.

"Let's call Mac, he can call someone to get the car to the lab," Lindsay said, as she stood up.


	12. Not what it looked like

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :D  
And many thanks to SJ for beta'ing! **

**Chapter 12:**

"Monroe," Lindsay said as she answered her phone.

Silence.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Who is this?"

"…"

"Wait a second, okay?"

Lindsay removed her phone from her ear and turned to Danny.

"How long till we're back at the lab?" she asked.

"20 minutes," Danny said, not removing his eyes from the road while driving.

"Okay. Listen Keira, I can't make it to the lab in 10 minutes, I'll see you in 20."

"…"

"Yeah I'm sure it's important, but I can't just transport to another place, you know."

"…"

"Okay I'll see you later. Bye!"

Lindsay closed her phone and put it back in her purse.

"What was that about?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Keira has something important to tell she can't tell me over the phone," Lindsay answered.

Danny raised one eyebrow.

"And that was because…?" Lindsay asked him, pointing to his eyebrow.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know, I'm sorry to say this Linds, but… Don't you also have the feeling Keira is, you know, a little too interested in our case?"

Lindsay nodded, noticing he didn't call her Montana.

"And, the whole lipstick thing, and she's friends with our suspect… In her first week evidence disappears… She sounds a little… I don't know, suspicious?"

Lindsay sighed. "Yeah. I noticed too, I hoped it was just me. Do you think she's involved somehow?"

"Umm, to just say it: yes. I just don't know how."

Lindsay nodded. "And," she said, "Katie's car seats were covered in blood, I have no idea how we can prove Keira did it. Assuming she did it."

--------

"So, what's up?" Lindsay asked, as she walked into the break room, where Keira was sitting.

"I'd rather talk somewhere else," Keira answered, looking at the other people in the room.

"Sure, I'm done for today. Where do you wanna go?"

"Just… Let's go outside."

Lindsay sent her a strange look. "Okay."

Once they were outside, Keira looked down.

"I don't really know where to start," she said softly.

"Just start at the beginning. Or start with the end. Just start somewhere," Lindsay said, trying to lighten the mood.

Keira took a deep breath.

"Okay, but before you start yelling or something, just hear me out okay?"

Lindsay nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, it all started when I became friends with Katie Trown. That was about three years ago, we met in a bar. In a couple of months, we became really close and we told each other everything. That's how I knew she hated her husband's new boss, Jake Smith. A few weeks ago she called me, asked me if I wanted to go for pizza. I agreed, we did that a lot, and she said she would pick me up at eight. I got ready, and at eight o'clock the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there Katie stood, covered in blood. I remember I wanted to scream, but Katie covered my mouth with her hand. She let herself in and I closed the door, not knowing what to do. I asked her why she was covered in blood and if she was okay, because I didn't know if it was her own blood or someone else's. She told me she had killed Jake Smith."

Keira went silent, and Lindsay told her to continue her story.

"Right. Well, she told me she had hit him on the back of his head, after she had tried to choke him in the back of her car. She had hidden the body in his own building, in a solarium. One of her friends had sawed off his arm and legs, or something; she couldn't remember all of it.

She seemed to be drunk and in shock, so I told her we should call the cops. Then she got all aggressive and she told me that if I'd tell anyone, she'd kill me too.

I had to help her, if I didn't she'd have killed me. So, I let her in the lab, one night. That's when she stole your evidence, I guess. I had to find out what you already knew, and I had to tell her. That's why I asked all those questions."

"And that's why you asked Danny out?"

Keira blushed. "No, well, umm, I just like Danny. A lot. But I can see he's totally crazy about you, so I won't try anything with him anymore. Sorry for that."

"It's okay. But we really need to tell Mac, I mean, if you tell him what you've told me, I'm sure he'll understand."

Keira nodded and they went back inside.

**A/N: Ha! Didn't see that coming, eh?**


	13. Case closed

**A/N: Don't be so suspicious guys:P**

**Thanks for all reviews and SJ for the beta. Chapter 14 will be the last one**

**Chapter 13:**

Mac sighed. He had just heard from Lindsay and Keira what was going on.

"So what are we going to do now, Mac?"

"First, I need a recorded testimony from you, Keira. I'll make sure someone brings Katie in, and we'll go through every piece of the car to search for the nail. If the DNA on the nail leads back to her, I'm sure we have enough evidence for a conviction. We just have one problem; Keira, you said she told you about her friend, who had sawed off Jake's arm and legs. She can be convicted too, maybe Katie will tell us who she is."

Keira nodded. "Maybe I already know who she is. You see, Katie didn't have many friends, but she was very close to… What was her name? Teila Yurgs."

Mac looked at Lindsay.

"That was our first suspect," Lindsay said.

"And maybe our accomplice," Mac added.

--------

Lindsay heard Danny even before he called her.

"Montana!"

She smiled.

"What did Keira say?" Danny asked.

Lindsay told him about her conversation with Keira and Mac.

"So she wasn't our killer." Danny stated.

"Nope."

"We're stupid."

"No, we're not. Maybe you are, for some other reason, but we're not stupid for this. Just be glad we didn't tell anyone."

"Wow, wow, what's going on in here?" Flack asked, as he walked in to their office and saw Danny and Lindsay standing a little too close to each other. He had only heard Danny saying they were stupid, and Lindsay saying they weren't stupid for this.

"What haven't you told anyone?" he asked, curious as always.

"Something 'bout the case," Danny said.

"Oh, well, I have something to tell you something about the case."

He waved some papers.

"Case closed."

"Closed?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. We found the nail in Katie's car, and the DNA matches Ms. Yurgs' DNA, they have confessed."

"That's great!" Danny said, smiling.

"Yeah. They'll go behind bars for a long, long time."


	14. Goodnight, Bro

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I want to thank you all for your kind words and support. Special thanks go to SJ for beta'ing all 14 chapters!  
I hope you all like the ending. **

**Contains no real spoilers, but a little hint to the season finale. If you're spoiler-free you probably won't even notice, but in case you're a diehard spoiler-free person, don't read :-)**

**Chapter 14:**

"Cheers!"

The team was celebrating that they solved the case by going out for drinks. Lindsay, Flack and Keira were drinking beer; the rest were drinking something without alcohol as they were on call.

Keira, who was already pretty drunk, stood up and raised her beer.

"Guys, it was really nice working with you. I'm glad we've worked together, though it didn't last very long. I'll miss you."

"What you talking about?" Flack asked.

"Haven't you heard? I'm leaving. My old boss wants me back. He says he can't do without me," Keira responded, as Stella pulled her back down.

"Aw, that's a shame," Flack said. "I really like you."

Keira, drunk as she was, didn't really realize the meaning of those words, so she just smiled at him and didn't say anything back.

"To Keira," Stella said, raising her drink.

"To Keira," the rest echoed.

"To us," Danny whispered in Lindsay's ear. She kissed him on the cheek. Stella noticed, but decided not to say anything in front of their boss. She didn't know how Mac felt about personal relationships at the lab.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Lindsay said.

"I'm coming with you," Stella hurriedly responded, taking the chance to interrogate Lindsay about her and Danny without letting the others know.

Once in there, Stella turned Lindsay around.

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?" Lindsay asked.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"Danny whispering in your ear, you kissing him?"

Lindsay blushed.

"Well, we are kind of… together now."

Stella's face lit up. "I knew it! I'm so happy for you Linds. So how are you handling things?"

"Nothing big, Stella, we've just decided to take things easy. But now I really need to go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Sure. I'll go back to the rest."

"Oh, and Stella?" Lindsay called her, when Stella walked out the towards door, "nobody needs to know yet, okay? We'll just tell them whenever… whenever we'll tell them."

"That's okay, I won't tell them," Stella said, and she smiled.

--------

Later that night, Danny walked Lindsay home.

"You told Stella, eh?"

Lindsay grinned. "She guessed."

"Well, it's your own fault."

"You started whispering in my ear!"

"I didn't say you had to kiss me in front of the rest everybody," Danny responded with one of his typical grins on his face.

"But –"

"Shh," Danny stopped her. "Let's not fight, okay? Don't be angry."

"I'm not fighting with you, and I'm not angry at you. You know I can't be angry at you."

"And I don't want to be angry at you. So, how do you feel about Keira leaving?"

"I don't know. She's nice, but on the other side, I don't want anyone to get into our team. You know, it's like my family in Montana, the team feels like my new family. Mac is being protective, like a father or something, Stella could be my big sister, Hawkes and Flack brothers, Sid my grandpa," Lindsay giggled. She noticed they already were at her apartment, so she stopped and faced Danny, not wanting to end this night so soon and go to sleep.

"And what about me? I can't be part of your family?" Danny asked, pretending to be insulted.

"I don't usually kiss my brothers like that," Lindsay asked. "So unless you want to stop this…"

She teasingly pulled her hand out of his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, bro," she said and started to walk towards the door. Once at the door, she turned around and waved. Then she went in.

She had expected Danny would run after her, but he didn't. So she just sat there on her couch and sighed. Hadn't he seen she was playing a joke on him?

Suddenly the door flew open. Lindsay shrieked, but then saw Danny in the hall.

"How did you get the door open?" she asked.

He just grinned and closed the door. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

"I have my ways. I just wanted to say goodnight to my… little sister."

"I'm not little!" Lindsay protested.

"You're not now, but when you step out of those high heels you will be," Danny grinned.

He pushed her down on the couch and took off her shoes. Then he pulled her back on her feet and placed his chin on her head.

"See?"

"That's just because you still have your shoes on," Lindsay said.

"Alright, I'll take them off."

Ten seconds later, he had taken his shoes off, too. He still was a lot taller than her.

"I told you so," he teased her.

Lindsay silenced him with a kiss.

"See? I'm not so little, I can reach your mouth."

Danny laughed.

"You want something to drink?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"About everything," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen.

"Do you have beer?"

"Danny, you're on call tonight."

"I have a feeling there won't be any crimes tonight," Danny said.

"Don't tell Mac."

Lindsay threw him a beer, which Danny easily caught. They sat down on the couch and just drank their beers, not knowing what to say.

"Nice place you have here," Danny said to break the silence.

"Thanks," Lindsay said, "I like it too. I was lucky I could get something this nice for not so much money. What's your place like?"

"It's a bit bigger than yours, I think. The living room is really big, so big I could place a pool table in it."

"You like playing pool?"

"Of course I do, doesn't every guy?"

"Yeah, at clubs. But not every guy has a pool table in his living room."

"True. Do you like playing pool?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not very good at it but I like it. What's so crazy about that?"

"Nothing, it's just, most girls don't like playing pool. You should come over some time, play pool, maybe I can improve your skills," Danny said with a wink.

"Sure, I'd like that," Lindsay smiled.

"Great," Danny said. Yes, he thought, this is going very good. Now don't mess things up, Messer, you've decided to take things easy. Don't try to push her.

"Well, I should get going, thanks for the beer, and, everything," Danny said, pressing a quick kiss on Lindsay's mouth.

"No, don't go yet," Lindsay pleaded.

Danny hesitated. Lucky for him, his phone then rang. New message.

"Mac?"

Danny sighed. "Yes. We have a scene. Sorry, I really have to go."

"That's okay." Lindsay got up, disappointed, and walked Danny to the door.

"Well… See you tomorrow, then."

He leaned in to kiss her goodbye. After a few moments they pulled away and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Lindsay said.

About half an hour after Danny had left, Lindsay received a text message.

_You wanna come and play pool 2morrow?  
xxDanny_

**A/N: Please review one more time! **


End file.
